1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus which can transfer received data to another apparatus, and a data-transferring method which is applicable to the communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique for delivering facsimile data received through a telephone line to another apparatus on a network such as a LAN (local area network) or the like has been widely known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-299756).
In such a system of transferring the received data to another apparatus, all of transferring conditions held in a management server are referred to in order to specify a transferring destination.
However, in such a method, there is a possibility that the apparatus which received the data transfers the received data to a destination which does not wish the transferring of relevant data.
Accordingly, an unintended processing load increases on a transfer source, and unnecessary transferring data received prevents a transfer destination from performing various workings.